If Konno Yuuki was alive
by Cynthirva
Summary: What would happen if Konno Yuuki was still alive, and who is responsible for this sudden cure? How all of their days together be like? And umm Kirito I see that you're jealous over there...
1. Chapter 1

I had just felt really tired, and my own death was drawing near. I could see Asuna looking into my eyes and crying, she didn't want me to go, I didn't want to lose a friend either, but I am going to die. Everyone was here, honouring my life. I would go peacefully here, and I would miss her. I promised Asuna that I would wait for her in some other world, wherever that would be. I know its not true that it could ever happen, but its best to believe. I felt all senses and connections of the Amusphere start to blur, along with my sight with my tears. There was a warning message in my view, but I ignored it. I could do nothing about it. I lay there, treasuring every last second of my life.  
Then it all went blank.

... ... ...  
 _"Sister! Come over here, lets play!" I heard my sister Aiko say, and I ran towards her. We played tag together, just us.  
"Tag!" I called out, after touching her. I giggled and ran away, but stopped and looked behind me. Aiko stood there. She's probably making a trap so she could tag me back.  
"Konno, have you forgotten me?" She said, her face plain with despair. She's confusing me.  
"What do you mean, forgotten you? You're right here! We're right here, together! Remember?" I assured her, worried that maybe this was what the virus had given her too. Had I already lost my older sister so early?  
"You are asking the same question too. And I am dead. And so are you." She said, her face unchanging. What did she mean, we're dead? I'm really worried now, this is most likely the viruses' doing!  
"I died because of the virus. And so did you. You were with your friends when you died. I also saw what happened afterwards. They all looked so gloomy and upset. And you didn't mean the promise that you two made, didn't you?"  
I froze. It is true that maybe I didn't mean it, but I did, because its friendship. Am I really dead?  
"Konno, I am about to take you to the afterlife. Hold my hand, dear sister, we are off-" She stretched out an arm towards me, but stopped when I refused.  
"Not yet!" Was all I could say.  
"Are you trying to forget me?" She didn't look sad, but I could hear the sorrow in her voice.  
"No! If we're both here, then isn't there any way to-"  
"We're already dead, Konno."  
"No, I mean, before we go to the afterlife, I just want to... see them, with my eyes"  
"You know that it cant happen. now lets go-" She stopped again, and looked up at the sky, and I was confused so I looked up too, and I could hear a really soft murmur, but could not tell what they were saying. I heard muffled noises of breaking objects, and footsteps, and realized that they were not sounds from ALO, but from real life. I felt a warmth on my body, and looked at my hands. Fragments of glowing white polygons were floating off and disappearing into air, and so were Aiko's. She looked at me with confusion, but it was the type of confusion that said 'Do you know whats happening...?'  
Maybe they had found a cure at the last minute. Technology sure is growing quick.  
Or maybe thats just my excuse for what would happen after I disappear.  
..._


	2. Chapter 2

...  
I slowly opened my eyes. I shut them back again, the light in the room was too bright. I felt a cover on my body, and thats not how I was like in ALO. Maybe I'm not in ALO? Is this real life? Am I actually alive? Where is my sister?  
I heard muffled voices, and my curiosity forced my eyes open. They stung, so I turned my head away from the light and saw a man in a neat white lab coat, dull facial features and dead-brown hair that matched his tie. He smiled, but it didn't seem to suit his own face. That too became dull. He came by and sat at the end of the bed, and the bed was as white as his lab coat, but the sheets were whiter. Like a typical doctor or whatever he was here for, he said, "How are you feeling?" I didn't know what to say. I thought I had just died, but I was actually on the brink of death. I had somehow talked and played with my sister as little children, maybe my memories of us. Then I had heard those muffled noises, and then someone sits here at the end of my bed. The last time of being outside of ALO, or at least what I could remember, was when Asuna had used a robot thing to virtually take me to school and my old house. I wonder what Asuna is doing now?  
"Can you move?"  
At hearing the question, I gently flexed my hands. They were ok, but felt really stiff. If I moved them more, I could go back to normal. Do I still have the virus?  
"You can. Can you get up?" Now this was really testing me. I forced myself up. It was really hard, and I felt a sharp pain of 'pins and needles'. I managed to get up, and was sitting straight up. The strange man got up too, but he stood up. He nodded, and smiled.  
"See you around, Yuuki." Was all he said, then parts of his body were being eaten up by the bright white polygons that had taken me too. I fidgeted in my position, then heard muffles of excitement. I heard the familiar sound of a door being opened, and the doctors that had been taking care of me appeared. The one at the front seemed excited with a face of hope, and the one behind had a face of worry and concern.  
"Lie back down. Sudden movement isn't good for your bones." The one behind said. She was one of my doctors, so I did as she said. The other, however, didn't want to let it go.  
"Are you feeling good or something? Usually patients don't want to move or it'd hurt" The one at the front, the man, said pleasantly.  
It would have hurt to move alot ages ago, but now I dont understand how it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I flexed my hand again, and smiled. He knew what I meant, and nodded. He didn't look like he could contain his excitement, and started to not act like a doctor anymore.  
"Sorry for asking this, but I really want to know, can you move?" No doubt he was thinking that I could be one of the few patients to survive the virus. It made me a little uneasy, but I was curious too.  
He moved back a bit as I managed to work my legs in a horizontal arc to the other side of the bed. I was barefoot, but it didn't matter to me. I used my fresh strength to haul myself up, and I stood up. I hadn't stood up in a very long time, and it didn't feel comfortable. I felt pressure on a side of my body and made me wobble. The female doctor ushered me back down on the bed, but I resisted. Could I walk? I focused on moving my feet forwards, one by one, and tried to familiarise myself with the movements that I had not performed in real life for a long time. I wobbled a bit, but I focused on my balance. I got myself to the door, and rested by the door frame. They both looked at me hopefully, and I silently asked myself if I could meet everyone in Sleeping Knights again.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally got outside and avoided the doctors, I saw a familiar figure. It was Asuna! I couldn't tell what she was feeling. She ran up to me and hugged me.  
"You're... alive!" She sobbed against my shoulder. I felt too much pressure and pain so I slowly pulled away.  
"I dont know how, either..." I mumbled as she shifted her arms away.  
She was probably thinking of all that we could do now that I was still here, and better yet, I was probably not infected anymore. Asuna must have known, otherwise she wouldn't have hugged me, right?

I'm still wondering about that strange man. He disappeared so... strangely. Like he wasn't meant to be there. But he _was_ there.  
"Would you like some tea?" Asuna beamed, still cautious, as I could tell by her voice. Who knows if I'm even fully okay? ...Well... Maybe that person knows...  
I nodded hesitantly, and started to think despite my worries. Should I go on ALO today? The others would think I'm dead... Then, out of the blue, their leader will be back... Wait... What about my sister, too?  
Asuna wasn't in the room anymore, as she had went to the kitchen. I was sitting in her house, in her bedroom. It was really nice and white and quiet, and she had a desk too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the amusphere on the desk. Should I... or shouldn't I?  
I looked back towards the door. I couldn't hear any close sounds either. I got up and walked carefully towards the desk, and picked up the amusphere. But I couldn't, because my hands were trembling.  
 _You've just been freed. Why would you want to go back? You're finally able to explore the world now!  
_ I flinched. I heard footsteps, and hurried up back to the seat. She couldn't catch me standing up.  
-Asuna put the tea on the table, and I stared at my own reflection in the hot liquid. I should let it cool down first. And while thats happening...  
"...How is everyone in the Sleeping Knights?" I asked, curiously.  
"Well... I rushed over to the address that my... friend, Kirito, gave me, and asked where you were. I rushed here, and I was hoping that it wasn't too late. And it wasn't." She smiled, the true smile that I always liked. She reminds me so much of my sister.

* * *

A few days later, I was then sure that I could finally go back onto ALO. I felt uneasy, but I really wanted to get on. To see all of my friends. I dont care if I've just been freed and therefore shouldn't go back, because they're my friends. It's quickest to see them all ingame anyway.  
"Link... Start!" I commanded, and I had not said these words in 3 years.

I yawned, and got up from lying down next to a tree. This is the area that I liked to battle people at. Haha, I always won. That Kirito guy made me uneasy though... But its good to be back.  
I swiped the air for the menu bar, and it came up with a single chime of a bell. I looked for 'friends', which told me where they were, unless they're in a dungeon. They were all in our HQ. Good. I'll just go there.  
...


End file.
